Computational and simulation processes for estimating natural resource reserves and production have improved significantly in recent years. In many cases, Earth models are first generated for a target area. For example, the earth model may represent reservoir characterization for an oil field. A geo-cellular models may then be applied to the earth model for the target area to estimate how fluid may move through the earth model. The geo-cellular model may be utilized to make production predictions for estimating reserves, production capabilities, and improving production schemes.
A large amount of data is required to perform the different types of modeling. In addition, there are a number of properties, parameters, and uncertainties that affect both the Earth models and flow simulations that may be created. In order to properly characterize the impact of each parameter and uncertainty that may affect natural resource production, the largest possible number of scenarios is typically simulated. As a result, flow simulations may require extensive data, user and computing time, and computational resources to arrive at accurate results.